


All or Nothing

by pokesyourcheek



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesyourcheek/pseuds/pokesyourcheek
Summary: His Fire Lady had been feeling quite neglected lately, and he couldn't blame her. Adhering to her rules is the first step to making things better.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	All or Nothing

Zuko was beginning to regret everything.

The silence made him tremendously nervous. Suspicious. Paranoid, even. But he knew that this was all part of her ploy. 

His Fire Lady had been feeling quite neglected lately, and he couldn't blame her. If he wasn't constantly being whisked away to officiate bureaucratic meetings, he was being displayed before the entire world as he signed peace treaty after peace treaty on a towering palace balcony. She knew what she was getting herself into when she accepted his betrothal necklace over two years ago, but she wanted to make one fact very clear. She was no pawn. Their marriage was not political. Zuko worked for months to get the pendant just right, and it was because he truly loved her. She knows he does. So, tonight would just be a little taste of what he was missing when he was wearing those elegant robes around dignitaries. When he was flashing small smiles for his people. When she was spending nights in an empty bed, due to urgent overnight meetings that ran until first light. 

Finally, the door to their ensuite washroom opened slowly, and she sauntered out. The sway of her hips was hexing him like a hypnotist's pendulum. He had shamefully nearly forgotten what his wife looked like in her naked glory; that's how long it had been since their last intimate encounter. Now that she was on full display and inching nearer to their bed, Zuko cursed himself for not giving her the attention she deserved. 

"Katara," he breathed lowly. Zuko could feel a familiar, scathing heat rushing down to his loins at the sight of her. Her flawless brown skin was smooth as water itself and the curves of her body were accentuated by the candles lit around the room's perimeter. 

Her long brown hair acted as a curtain for her round, plump breasts. His mouth watered at the memory of her taste. Letting his eyes wander down her taut stomach, he stopped at the apex of her toned thighs. Beneath the light bed of curls was the most addictive drug. Her heat tasted just as amazing as it felt. 

His eyes traveled up to Katara's face. Her beautiful face. Her azure eyes had darkened significantly, and he recognized it as either intense lust or intense anger. He swallowed excitedly, ready for both.

Katara stopped at the foot of their massive bed. Propping one of her ankles on it and turning out her knee, her slick was exhibited like the masterpiece it was.

Just as Zuko thought that he couldn't be any more aroused, Katara slipped a slender finger in her mouth and gave it a few sucks before guiding it between her legs and easing it inside of her.

The satisfied hiss that left her lips was enough to make Zuko grunt, and involuntarily palm his stiff length through his sleep pants. 

Her expression turned dangerous as she crawled towards him with her finger still buried deep inside her. She stopped when she was at his feet and sat on her knees with her legs spread. "Hands at your side," she demanded.

Zuko was surprised at her tone, raising his eyebrow slightly and following her order. Katara was only the dominant type when he allowed her to be, but this unwavering confidence was really doing it for him. 

The prominent tent in his pants only grew even more as she pumped her finger in and out of herself slowly, adding another digit as her seriousness faded. 

"I made it unmistakably clear to the guards that we were not to be interrupted tonight under any circumstances."

Zuko licked his lips and smirked at his love's efforts to have her all to himself. "I wouldn't want it any other way," he countered cunningly.

Katara was unfazed by the appetite in his voice, keeping her steady pace and spreading her knees wider.

"I'll make this very simple and concise for you, Fire Lord. This is in no way a reward. Nor a make-up for lost time with each other."

Zuko gulped loudly, darting his eyes between her own and her glistening folds.

"This is a reminder. When you're at your meetings and whatnot, this is what you're missing." She finally pulled her fingers all the way out, a string of her essence following and breaking delicately as she leaned forward. Zuko's tongue immediately darted out to capture the fingers in his mouth, sucking them in hungrily before they even made contact with his lips. He groaned heartily at her intoxicating taste, fighting the urge to ravage her right then and there. 

"This is what you're missing," she repeated teasingly. Katara retracted her fingers with a pop and could have laughed at her husband's childish pout. 

She leaned in and ghosted her lips against the scarred flesh of his left ear. "You will do as I say, Zuko."

He gripped the linens beneath him in increasing frustration, clenching his jaw to keep from reaching for her. "Okay."

"Remove your pants and lay on your back." She moved back as he hastily complied with her demand. 

He was now as nude as she, chest heaving in anticipation for the events to come.

Katara straddled his chest, making it harder for him to fill his lungs. A sadistic smile graced her lips as she felt him pant even harder with her sex so close to his face. She ground her hips into his chest once, twice, chuckling darkly at Zuko's attempts at controlling himself. He really was trying. 

"Would you like a proper taste, my love?" The innocence in her voice nearly threw him off but he was nodding vigorously before he could truly register it. 

"Yes. _Fuck_ y es, Kat, please?"

She shuddered at the desperation in his voice and moved up to his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed keenly against her clit and she released a strangled moan. "The only thing you can touch me with is your mouth and tongue. I want you to feel how close yet out of reach I am; because that's what it feels like for me sometimes." There was a slight pause as she saw Zuko absorb her sentence fully. "Do you understand?"

A small pang of heartbreak bounced off the walls of his chest as he whispered an "I do." Her metaphor cleared his sexual stupor for a moment. If that's how she really felt about his absences in their love life, he'd damn well make it up to her. Tonight would only be the first step.

Zuko lifted his hips slightly as he moved to sit on his hands, acquiescing completely to his Lady's desire.

A genuine smile flashed across her face before she gripped the headboard and mounted her husband's eager mouth. 

Without the help of his hands, he was practically swimming in her sopping arousal. His flattened tongue dragged up along her lower lips and flickered like lightning against the sensitive bud. Jolts of static coursed through Katara and she groaned lowly, leaning her head back at the sensation. 

Zuko smirked, humming against her clit and sending up waves of vibrations. The sounds that left Katara's lips were causing his neglected cock to twitch needingly. As he sunk his tongue between her sweet folds, tattooing every component of her taste to memory, he realized that he just might reach orgasm faster than she did. 

Katara looked down at her husband's partially visible face and buried her fingers in his jet black locks. Their eyes met as Zuko pumped his tongue inside of her, both half-lidded and begging for more of each other. His length was dribbling with the need to be inside of her, filling every crevice to the brim until she begged for mercy. But he had to satisfy them both solely with the greedy appendage in his mouth. So, that's what he did. 

His tongue swirled around in her heat, plunging in deep before retracting and repeating faster than Katara could register. 

Her eyes were gathering water as she whimpered obscenities into the air around them; her walls spasming against Zuko's tongue. She was approaching her high much quicker than she expected to, so she savored it all the more. 

Hips bucked recklessly into his mouth, eye contact held the entire time. Katara's lips parted slightly as the wave gathered closer to shore. Her voice gained volume and lost clarity; words were muddled into desperate moans and each sound sent unrelenting strains to his own heat.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara's. His tongue was well past sore but he knew that look too well. She was approaching a euphoric end and he was going to make sure it wasn’t her last time for the night. 

His tongue went into overdrive, pumping incessantly and curving to hit her spot ruthlessly.

Katara grazed her nails against his scalp, shuddering hard as all thoughts left her mind. Zuko rubbed his nose against her clit as he fucked her repeatedly, and that's when she lost it.

His name left her mouth in a loud, potent moan. If his mouth wasn't soaked before, he was now flooded as she came harder than she had in months. He gladly lapped up all she had to offer and nibbled at her folds affectionately. 

"You taste so fucking good, Kat," he mumbled when she found the strength to scoot off his face. His face was a mess because of her, and yet he smiled like a fox. She'd be lying if she didn't think it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Without hesitation, she bent down and captured his lips recklessly. His hands were itching to hold her body closer but he kept them under him, reciprocating her desire with a fervent kiss. Katara moaned against Zuko's lips, savoring her taste in his mouth. It was the way things ought to be, always. 

She pulled away from him with much effort and traced his lips with her thumb. His brow creased when he saw how happy she was at that moment. All other plans of revenge had been dropped and she just wanted to exist with him, only him. His erection was still raging but he needed to focus on something else right now.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

Her eyes grew even softer as they wandered to his own. She knew he was, but it didn't stop him from continuing.

"You deserve the ocean, the moon, and everything in between. And I'd like to touch you but I'll adhere to your wishes."

She rolled her eyes playfully and moved to sit in his lap, narrowly avoiding his swollen length and removing his hands from their prison. They immediately went to cup her rosy cheeks as Zuko sat up, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're the epitome of beauty."

Her cheeks grew warmer as he rubbed his nose against hers gently.

"Of kindness. Of everything good in this world. And I haven't been treating you like that lately."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, ghosting his lips against hers and pulling back to watch her face. 

"I love you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

She smiled at him broadly and trailed her hand down his chest. 

"Tell me again," she whispered, brushing her fingertips along the head of his length. Zuko emitted a loud groan, involuntarily bucking his cock into her grip. Her prolonged touch put him on an edge he'd never been on, and he felt unbelievably sensitive. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, gripping the fleshy cheeks of her rear. 

"Ah-shit, Kat-I love you. I love you _so_ much!"

Katara now had both hands between them, wrapping all her fingers around his manhood. She began pumping with a twist of her palms and relished in Zuko's reactions. She already felt herself flooding again. 

Slapping his cock against her slit, she bit down on his scarred earlobe, throwing Zuko into a slight sensory overload. His burn was his most sensitive spot above the waist and being sexually manipulated at the same time almost pushed him over the border.

"Agni, I need you." He gasped out raggedly.

She eased the tip in, both moaning loudly. 

"Only me?" 

"Only you, Katara. Only you."

She skipped the teasing and sat on his length in full, propping one arm behind her and throwing the other around Zuko's shoulders. They were both getting lost in the rocking of their hips. Katara felt so full in that moment, feeling the love of her life complete her relentlessly was too much to hang on to for long. Zuko, on the other hand, could not get enough of her. The way her body sucked him in tighter and deeper with each thrust made his head spin. He wasn't going to last very long at all but he made every second count. Their cries of pleasure mingled in perfect harmony, egging the other on and feeding off every intense sound, touch, and sight. It was no surprise when they both reached an unbearably hot summit shortly after, trembling and savoring the last spastic thrusts. 

Zuko laid back with Katara in his arms, both panting heavily. She wrapped her leg around his waist once he pulled out and the pair spent the next couple of minutes trying to close every other physical gap between them. When they were content with their proximities and breathing patterns, they faced each other. 

Katara leaned in to kiss his nose before burying her face in his chest. 

"I'll make it all up to you, Katara," he promised quietly. He reached to pull some covers over them, then smoothed his palm against the curve of her spine, holding her impossibly closer. 

"I know you will." 

They both drifted off into their own realms of delightful dreams shortly after. 

Katara woke almost three hours later to a familiar firmness pressing against her thigh. 

"I thought you rose with the sun," she mumbled sleepily. 

He licked up her neck slowly, sucking her earlobe into his mouth before countering, "I haven't started making it up to you yet."


End file.
